capfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Defense Training Academy
About The Cyber Defense Training Academy (CDTA) is CAP's official program for all cyber security education and training. During our summer NCSA, cadets will receive daily briefings from various USAF Cyber Operations Units from all over the world. They will also receive basic and advanced training in cyber security concepts to help hone their skills for the upcoming CyberPatriot and other cyber defense competition year. Finally, cadets will test their skills in a 5-hour GRADuation EXercise (GRADEX) for the title of "Outstanding Team" in CDTA's Cyber Defense Competition. The NCSA is held at Joint Base San Antonio-Lackland, home of units such as the 24th and 25th Air Force and the Air Force Computer Emergency Response Team or AFCERT. This year we will have three categories for cadets to apply: *Cyberspace Familiarization Course student (Basic Cadets) *Cyberspace Advanced Course student (CFC Graduates only) *CDTA Cadet Staff (Must be a CFC or CAC grad) Senior members are encouraged to apply as well, please see below. Any questions about course requirements or to apply, contact cdta.staff@gmail.com. Cyberspace Familiarization Course Just like the Space Command Familiarization Course and Undergraduate Pilot Training Familiarization Course; the Cyberspace Familiarization Course is an introduction into cyberspace operations conducted by the United States Air Force. Members from various units within the 24th Air Force will brief cadets on their roles as a "Cyberspace Operator" and share their experiences as a USAF Airman. Finally, the cadets will receive an introduction into Defensive Cyberspace Operations which includes: introduction into networks and operating systems, workstation and server fundamentals, how to secure a system and mitigate threats. The course will conclude with a capstone activity called the Cyber Defense Competition where cadets will be ordered to secure a network of workstations from possible security breaches. Our goal is to not only prepare cadets to effectively participate in competitions like CyberPatriot and the National Collegiate Cyber Defense Competition but to usher in a new era of "Cyber Operators" not to train "Hackers." Details for the upcoming CFC are as follows: Location: Joint Base San Antonio-Lackland, San Antonio, TX, USA Duration: 7 days Cadet Requirements: Open to all cadets under the following guidelines: *Must be active member in good standing w/ proper CAP ID card *United States Citizen* (no exceptions) *Currently attending 8th grade or higher (public, private, or home-school equivalent) *Possess the Wright Brothers when you apply *Must have encampment credit when you apply * Due to security requirements all cadets and support staff must be US Citizens Cyberspace Advanced Course The Cyberspace Advanced Course is designed to instruct cadets on more advanced topics regarding cyber-security. Cadets will learn about cryptography, web technology security, how to setup and security Cisco based networks, intrusion detection systems, and basic mission planning. At this time, cadets wishing to attend the CAC will have to apply as cadet staff for the CFC. Location: Joint Base San Antonio-Lackland, San Antonio, TX, USA Duration: 7 days Cadet Requirements: Open to all cadets under the following guidelines: *Must be active member in good standing w/ proper CAP ID card *United States Citizen* (no exceptions) *Graduate from Cyberspace Familiarization Course *Competed in previous CyberPatriot or NCCDC competition * Due to security requirements all cadets and support staff must be US Citizens CDTA Cadet Staff CDTA cadet staff members are highly regarded cadets in the CAP cyber program and have graduated from one or more CDTA courses. Cadet staff are hand picked by the Commandant and Cadet Commander to ensure the basic cadets get the best leadership and mentors CAP has to offer. If you have not graduated from CFC, do not apply for a staff position. The following positions are commonly available: *Deputy Commander *Command Chief *Flight Commander *Team Lead CDTA Senior Staff CDTA senior staff members are pivotal members ensuring the success of the summer NCSA. These members show a proficiency in their respective specialty tracks and are committed to ensure the cadets get the best training possible. The following positions (with their respective specialty track requirements) are commonly available: *Director, Cyberspace Familiarization Course (Cadet Programs or Information Technology Officer) *Director, Cyberspace Advanced Course (Cadet Programs or Information Technology Officer) *Administration/Personnel Officer (Administration or Personnel Officer) *Logistics Officer (Supply Officer) *Public Affairs Officer (Public Affairs Officer) *Transportation Officer (Transportation Officer) *Tactical Officer (Cadet Programs) For more information on our course offerings, please visit www.cyberdefensetrainingacademy.org or follow us on Twitter @capcdta Category:NCSAs